The Makuta's Hand
The Makuta's Hand is an alternate universe story that marks the beginning of my Visil Nui storyline. It focuses on the Ta-Matoran Botnik. Updates every week. Chapter 1 Botnik gazed off on Visil Nui. It was a beautiful day, and the twin suns were shimmering brightly. He had not noticed his friend, the Ko-Matoran Neco, walk up to him. "Shame on the blackmailer," muttered Botnik. "Beg your pardon, Botnik?" Botnik whirled around, and saw the serious and introspective Neco standing nearby. "What blackmail?" asked Neco. Botnik hesitated, afraid to tell Neco the truth. "Well, I recieved an anonymous note today warning me that if I don't give this blackmailer the Ragnosha, he'll invade the island." The Ragnosha was a legendary artifact housed in the Zan Ruins, supposedly able to cast a spell on one being. Little did Botnik know the Makuta desired the Ragnosha to curse Mata Nui. Neco nodded. "I see," he said. Botnik added, "He also said if I don't leave the Ragnosha by the great statue of Helryx in Av-Visil by tomorrow, he'll say the time has passed." Neco thought for a moment. "You could warn Turaga Klesi. He would know what to do." But Botnik shook his head. "No, I can't do it. I've failed him so many times, he'd never listen to me." "I could tell him," Neco offered. Botnik said, "I'll think about it." But secretly he knew he didn't have much time. * * * * Chokar, a guard at the Po-Visil Gate, peered off into the distance the next day. What was that coming over the hill? Yes, that was a Makuta. Quite a few. And they don't look happy,'' thought Chokar. Chokar decided to tell someone... anyone! He raced inside Po-Visil to warn the Matoran. "Hurry, fool!" shouted Makuta Kann. If there was one thing he hated, it was a slacker. Or a Toa. Or both. But Makuta Trigole was definitely being a slacker. One ''KA-WHAM of Kann's Shadow Sword on Trigole and he was running for the front lines. Muahahaha, now I have everything.... Power. Authority. A promotion. I'll show Teridax that he made the right choice sending me to lead this invasion, thought Kann. The Makuta had reached the Po-Visil gate. "All right, men! The guard has left! We charge now! And we take over the island now!" With a roar, the Brotherhood of Makuta's forces stormed Po-Visil. Chapter 2 When there are Makuta, there are dangers. Botnik picked up a Rojjo Staff from the ground as he thought about that old saying. Just a while ago, a Makuta named Zhoonis had appeared in the village of Ta-Visil. Matoran were now mysteriously vanishing. Botnik knew he was lucky not to have been one of them. As he turned the Rojjo Staff over and over in his hand, he thought, Don't worry, Turaga Klesi, I won't fail you. Then he got the feeling that someone was in his thoughts, in his mind, intruding upon him. And then a voice said in his mind- You will fail, Matoran. "What?" Botnik said out loud. It is no use, Matoran, for I am only in your head, I am visible to no one. Now Botnik was confused. "But who are you?" My name is Trigole, whispered the voice,'' and you don't want to know who I am.'' Botnik thought he heard the voice whisper, "I am here on behalf of the Makuta... but no one needs to know that." Suspicious, Botnik walked to the village walls. It was time to inform the captain of the village guard know of this voice. "Captain Jovo! I bring you news!" Jovo, captain of the Ta-Visil Guard, stared at Botnik, who was known to exaggerate. "What kind of news?" Botnik replied, "Well, I heard a... voice in my head, and it said its name was Trigole." Jovo shrugged. "So?" "I think I heard it say it was a Makuta, but I'm not sure." To Botnik's dismay Jovo started laughing loudly, so loudly the gatekeeper turned to look at Jovo. "That's a good one, Botnik! Ha ha ha! When did you learn to tell jokes like that? You been to Le-Visil recently? Ha ha!" Botnik scowled. "Just don't expect much help from me when the Makuta attack." One of the Guard members then came running up. "Captain, it's a mob of Makuta, and they look ready for a fight!" Jovo turned to Botnik. "Wait! I believe you!" Botnik turned and marched up to the village wall. "Then let's fight like Mata Nui's life depends on it. * * * * Kann smiled. The battle was going smoothly. The Makuta were overpowering the Matoran, even as practically all of Ta-Visil began fighting. Of course, Kann was activating his Zazza to make most Matoran fighters fall asleep, but there was no use in keeping the fight even. Trigole cut down a Matoran that got a little too close to him, and Zhoonis created an alternate future with his Kanohi Olisi, showing the Makuta ruling over Visil Nui as a paradise. The Matoran were beginning to lose their will to fight. Then, finally, Botnik led a charge through the ranks of the Makuta. Six Makuta fell as Jovo, Botnik, and others made their way to Kann. Kann began to panic, shouting orders in desperation. He got lucky, though, and Trigole knocked Botnik to the ground. Zhoonis absorbed one Matoran with a hand of shadow, and even the Makuta Yopu fought the Matoran Jovo, knocking the captain of the guard unconscious. The battle raged on as Botnik scrambled to his feet. He charged back up the hill but was stopped by another Matoran. It was Neco. "What are you doing, Botnik? War won't solve problems, and you know it. These Vahki will escort you to the prison." Botnik and a few other Matoran desperately resisted, but a Bordakh raised its staff, and the Matoran stopped trying. They stared at the ground as they were led away by a team of Vahki. Category:Stories Category:The Makuta's Hand Category:Visil Nui Saga